Inhabitable Cities/London
The Capital City All that's left to say about London that hasn't been said or sung is that it retains much of its former glory, and has been given the honour of being named "Capital of the World". As a city that has survived countless generations through many struggles, it has managed to keep itself at the top of the list in terms of most diverse cities – which really isn't that hard these days, all things considered. London is the most populated city in today's world and boasts the most flourishing economy. London was the city that gave birth to the idea and realisation of the World Government, and as such is known for being the most monitored city today. There are more Black Suits within London than can be counted on both hands, and not only are there sensors in every nook and cranny, but surveillance vans drive down every street with high-quality technology to record and watch your every word and action. The censorship that has been placed upon London is by far the most strict in all the remaining world, though it does keep the criminal population to as much a minimum as can be managed. The Centre Of London The centre of London (or, more specifically, "Central London") is actually a collection of districts that are closest to the centre. As there is no "official definition" for the centre, the entire area covers about 26 square kilometres both areas north and south River Thames. Keeping this in mind, there are a wide variety of places and people to see, and the further you get from the "centre," the less of both you'll find. However broken the world may be, the people of London still enjoy life as much as possible. From street carnivals to expensive restaurants few without a government license may enter, London has not lost its unmistakable high-society feel to it, and its people live in luxuries other cities may only dream about. What the city has to offer during the day pales in comparison to what becomes of it in night. When sunset comes around and darkness settles in, it becomes apparent that London has not lost a bit of its sometimes dreary feel that has been portrayed so often in old films. It's quite rare when a thick fog doesn't descend upon the city at night, and this may be the reason there are twice as many men in black suits roaming down the street than can be found in any other city. → what can be found in the centre Aside from the typical apartments, houses and business buildings, London also has a varied amount of recreational and entertainment spots. * Houses of Parliament — This is the main location of the World Government's London headquarters, and is shut-off from all civilians without government license. It should be noted that access into the House itself has been cut-off with a "mini-Wall" similar to that surrounding the whole of London. * Tower of London — It is home primarily to conspirators and other law-breakers, where they may be imprisoned and taken to the research facility for the World Government's leading scientists. It is closed off from the public at all times with very few, very rare exceptions. * Buckingham Palace — The Palace is home to the World Government's leader as well as the Royal Family. It is closed off from the public at all times, with absolutely no exceptions – even God Himself would have to call first. * Oxford Stree — A street that seems to have been kept around solely for the purposes of making the missus and daughters of London happy, Oxford Street is home to many department stores that offer its shoppers clothes and jewelery. Although relatively smaller than it once was, many people make quite the living within this area, and a number of colourful people may be found here. It is open to the public, though keep in mind most stores are closed by ten o'clock. * Hampstead Heath — An ancient parkland that once was home for grassy hills and small ponds, what's left of Hampstead Heath is saddening for those lucky enough to have seen it for what it used to be. Although still as green as ever, it's quite evident that nothing within this park that can be simulated is real. The grass and trees are artificial, and the water is seen only from tall, gated bridges and behind fences. Still, it's a popular picnic spot for families and lovers alike, and is open to the general public most all the time. * Royal Albert Hall — Quite possibly London's most treasured buildings, it was partially destroyed during The War, but has since been reconstructed to most of its former glory. Having survived through the ages and seen more performers than one can imagine, it suffices to say that Royal Albert Hall is London's number one source of musical and theatrical entertainment today. While it doesn't host near as many of these as it once did, it still manages to attract those who would seek fame in such a dystopian world. It is open to the general public for a semi-affordable fee until precisely eight in the evening. There are also a series of cafes, restaurants, and other shops throughout the city. Feel free to make up names or contact a moderator if you would like your character's establishment(s) to be placed on this list. The Outskirts Of London The outskirts of London is truly a dire place to be. Where the centre boasts many people and attractive buildings to seek refuge in, the outskirts is home to raiders and Wallclingers who have avoided the law for some time and businesses that want only to see you empty your wallet for them. In spite of the efforts put forth by the World Government, the crime rate all over the outskirts have skyrocketed to an extreme high, and there's little that can be done if you should choose to wander into these areas of your own will. Many Black Suits might be found skulking in the shadows in these places, though it's rare when one chooses to assist a citizen. Those from the centre are discouraged from even considering going to the outskirts, as there are very many places for one to mysteriously vanish and never be found again. The closer to the Wall, the more vicious the people, after all, and this is a lesson that all residents of London have come to learn through the semi-annual raids performed on the outskirts. Category:Important